greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ken Marino
Ken Marino played Brad Ackles in the season two Grey's Anatomy episode 17 Seconds. He also played Darren Larsen in the season three Private Practice episode The Way We Were. Career Filmography *''A Babysitter's Guide to the Monster Hunting'' (????) *''The Sleepover'' (????) *''Dog Days'' (2018) *''Type A'' (2017) *''The Babysitter'' (2017) *''The Late Bloomer'' (2016) *''Masterminds'' (2016) *''The Second Sound Barrier (short)'' (2016) *''The Comments (short)'' (2015) *''Goosebumps'' (2015) *''Veronica Mars'' (2014) *''They Came Together'' (2014) *''Toy Story of Terror'' (2013) *''We're the Millers'' (2013) *''Reaper Reunion Special'' (2013) *''Bad Milo'' (2013) *''In a World...'' (2013) *''Brenda Forever'' (2013) *''The Gates'' (2013) *''Struck by Lightning'' (2012) *''Wanderlust'' (2012) *''For a Good Time, Call...'' (2012) *''American Judy'' (2012) *''Home Game'' (2011) *''The First A.D. (short)'' (2011) *''Jeffie Was Here'' (2010) *''The Antagonist (short)'' (2009) *''Role Models'' (2008) *''Reno 911!: Miami'' (2007) *''The Ten'' (2007) *''Welcome to the Jungle Gym'' (2006) *''Diggers'' (2006) *''Duncan Removed (short)'' (2006) *''Falling in Love with the Girl Next Door'' (2006) *''Hoodwinked!'' (2005) *''Love for Rent'' (2005) *''The Baxter'' (2005) *''Eddie's Father'' (2004) *''Soundtracks Live'' (2004) *''Joe Somebody'' (2001) *''Tortilla Soup'' (2001) *''Wet Hot American Summer'' (2001) *''101 Ways (The Things a Girl Will Do to Keep Her Volvo)'' (2000) *''Carlo's Wake'' (1999) *''Kilroy'' (1999) *''Rockin' Roller Coaster (short)'' (1999) *''Love Happens'' (1999) *''Gattaca'' (1997) *''The State's 43rd Annual All-Star Halloween Special'' (1995) Television *''American Dad!'' (2019) *''Veronica Mars'' (2005-2019) *''Drunk History'' (2013-2019) *''iZombie'' (2016-2019) *''Historical Roasts'' (2019) *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine'' (2016-2019) *''Black Monday'' (2019) *''The Other Two'' (2019) *''Ryan Hansen Solves Crimes on Television'' (2019) *''I Love You, America'' (2018) *''Ghosted'' (2018) *''Fresh Off the Boat'' (2016-2018) *''Disjointed'' (2018) *''Wet Hot American Summer: Ten Years Later'' (2017) *''Bob's Burgers'' (2016-2017) *''Drive Share'' (2017) *''Speechless'' (2017) *''Life in Pieces'' (2015-2017) *''Family Guy'' (2016) *''House of Lies'' (2016) *''Childrens Hospital'' (2008-2016) *''Vinyl'' (2016) *''Agent Carter'' (2016) *''Wander Over Wonder'' (2016) *''Maron'' (2015) *''Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp'' (2015) *''Golan the Insatiable'' (2015) *''Axe Cop'' (2012-2015) *''Marry Me'' (2014-2015) *''Togetherness'' (2015) *''Play It Again, Dick'' (2014) *''Uncle Grandpa'' (2014) *''Bad Teacher'' (2014) *''Trophy Wife'' (2014) *''Eastbound & Down'' (2013) *''Toy Story of Terror (short)'' (2013) *''Whitney'' (2011-2013) *''Burning Love'' (2012-2013) *''The League'' (2012) *''Key and Peele'' (2012) *''The Exes'' (2012) *''Happy Endings'' (2012) *''Wainy Days'' (2007-2011) *''Party Down'' (2009-2010) *''Californication'' (2009) *''Private Practice'' (2009) *''In the Motherhood'' (2009) *''Reaper'' (2008-2009) *''Greek'' (2009) *''United States of Tara'' (2009) *''Outnumbered'' (2009) *''Reno 911!'' (2003-2008) *''CSI: Miami'' (2008) *''The Sarah Silverman Program.'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2006) *''Stella'' (2005) *''Inconceivable'' (2005) *''NYPD Blue'' (2004) *''Monk'' (2004) *''Rock Me, Baby'' (2003-2004) *''What I Like About You'' (2004) *''Las Vegas'' (2003) *''Charmed'' (2002) *''Do Over'' (2002) *''Haunted'' (2002) *''Dawson's Creek'' (2001-2002) *''Leap of Faith'' (2002) *''First Years'' (2001) *''Will & Grace'' (2000) *''Veronica's Closet'' (2000) *''Angel'' (2000) *''Nash Bridges'' (1999) *''The Practice'' (1999) *''Conrad Bloom'' (1998) *''Holding the Baby'' (1998) *''Men Behaving Badly'' (1997) *''Spin City'' (1997) *''The Single Guy'' (1996) *''Boston Common'' (1996) *''The State'' (1993-1995) *''You Wrote It, You Watch It'' (1992) External Links * * Category:Actors